The Purple Cape
by metforce
Summary: Warp returns, but this time BB is the one who travels in time. The Titans must trust their nemesis to find their friend before a rebellion does. Warning: story contains some graphic violence, underage drinking, mild language and adult topics.
1. Chapter 1

**The Purple Cape**

Warp returns, but this time BB is the one who travels in time. The Titans must trust their nemesis to find their friend before a rebellion does. Warning: story contains some graphic violence, underage drinking, mild language and adult topics. Relax, there's nothing here that will scar you for life.

**Chapter 1: Gone Fishing**

Beast Boy dropped the tackle box on the bench then separated the fishing poles. It was a fine day to be out of the Tower; just him, the girls and a whole afternoon fishing in the park. Beast Boy took a deep breath sampling the fresh salty ocean air and looked up into the clear blue sky overhead.

"Ok ladies, who's ready for a relaxing day of fishing!" Beast Boy turned to his cohorts. Starfire returned an enthusiastic smile while Raven casually took a seat on the other end of the bench and opened her book.

Raven could feel Beast Boy's cold stare and paused to look up at her annoyed partner. She had to stifle a sudden urge to laugh; the tacky looking fishing hat and vest was so out of place on her partner. "What?" she said with a slight smirk.

"You're supposed to be fishing, remember?" Beast Boy mildly lectured.

Raven quickly turned her attention to the book in her lap. It was much easier to keep a straight face if she didn't make eye contact. In truth she figured "fishing" would be a much more pleasant activity then sitting in the Tower listening to Robin and Cyborg play ultimate fighter on their game consul.

"What are you going to do, read all afternoon?" Beast Boy cried in astonishment.

Raven looked down at the page and squinted under the harsh sunlight. The reflection from the open book was too much. She slammed it shut. "You're right; it's too sunny here to read without my sunglasses." With that Raven closed her eyes, assumed her meditation stance and began floating above the bench.

"I can't believe you're going to pass up a chance to take fishing lessons from one of the best fisherman this side of the Mississippi!" Beast Boy said.

Raven opened one eye and shot her friend an annoyed look. "I thought fishing was supposed to be a quiet sport."

"Fine," Beast Boy said in aggravation, "but don't ask Starfire and me for any camera time when we land the biggest fish in city history!"

"What's a vegan going to do with a fish anyway?" Raven quickly countered. She kept her one eye open long enough to see Beast Boy grinding his teeth.

Beast Boy struggled to suppress his temper. "It just so happens I fish for the pure sport of it," he said in a strained voice. He took a deep breath to cleanse the anger welling up inside him. "Starfire, are you ready to land the big one?"

Starfire pressed her hands together, smiled then looked puzzled. "Um, you mean fish, right?" Beast Boy nodded trying to maintain his composure. Girls were hard enough to understand. Raven and Starfire represented two extremes of the spectrum. Maybe it was too much to try and hang out with both of them at the same time.

Beast Boy quickly opened the tackle box and inspected his collection of lures. "Ok, lure selection is the key to a successful fishing trip."

"What about worms?" Raven quickly added. Even with her eyes closed she could sense Beast Boy's body tense up upon her suggestion. He was just too easy a target to pass up.

"Impaling a living creature for the cause of sport is not something I approve of," Beast Boy muttered through his clenched teeth. He took a deep breath and recomposed himself. "Besides, this is ocean fishing. A plastic spinner is all you need. Here we go Starfire, these should do."

Beast Boy pulled out two lures and closed the tackle box. He carefully tied them onto the lines of the two fishing poles. He handed one pole to Starfire and walked up to the rail that separated the bench from the large rocks that sheltered the park from the ravages of the sea. The waves broke lightly on the rocks spitting frothy seawater upwards before receding back into the depths.

"Ok, Starfire the next important thing is the cast. Watch the expert…"

"…hook his shirt." Raven interrupted.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth again. After a brief pause he reached back with his pole, disengaged the reel's locking mechanism and flung the lure into the ocean. "There, a twenty yard cast, not bad." Beast Boy slowly wound the lure back in. "Go ahead Star, give it a try."

Starfire arched her pole back released the reel's locking mechanism and quickly swung the pole forward. The lure shot skyward and the line whirled loudly out of the reel. Beast Boy looked on in astonishment as Starfire's cast easily covered five times the distance of his.

"Um, was that not a good cast?" she asked after her friend's face drooped in disbelief. Raven began to snicker as she listened to the events unfurl.

"Oh, yea, great cast. Now reel it in slowly so it doesn't get tangled up in the rocks." Starfire followed his instructions. Beast Boy suddenly became overwhelmed by a feeling he was being watched. He glanced back and frowned. The park was relatively empty. Behind them was a large clump of trees. He shook his head and finished reeling in his line.

"Star, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Beast Boy casually asked as he leaned his pole against the rail and looked down along the shore before shifting his eyes back to the clump of trees.

"Sometimes," she casually replied as she continued to slowly reel in her line.

"What does it feel like?" Beast Boy whispered as he kept his eye on the trees behind him.

"It is fine, usually. I sometimes catch Robin watching me. I pretend not to notice. Sometimes I'll bend over…"

"Whoa stop, too much information Star," Beast Boy quickly interrupted her. He shook his head trying to cast away that visual then slowly strolled back to the bench.

"Umm, Raven?" Raven grunted but continued her meditative stance floating above the bench. "Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

Raven opened her eyes. "Yea, sometimes," she coolly replied

"What do you do?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Well, I usually leave the room to get away from you."

Beast Boy shut his eyes and grimaced. The girls were no help. It was time to do some reconnaissance. "Listen, I'm going to check out those trees behind us, in disguise. You got my back?"

"I'll watch you like a hawk. Whistle if you need me." Raven closed her eyes and continued to meditate.

Beast Boy glared at his friend in frustration. He took off his hat and vest then put them on the bench. He quickly walked down the path that paralleled the ocean to a port-a-pod then entered and quickly morphed into a turtle. He then struggled to push the door back open before making his way back to the bench.

Raven continued to meditate. A sudden whistle startled her. She dropped to the bench then looked down at a large turtle on the ground. It winked at her then slowly made its way back towards the tree clump behind her.

Starfire looked back at Raven and then watched the turtle slowly crawl away. "He could have chosen something a little faster," she commented as she finished reeling in her line.

"Well, at least he chose something green to turn in to," Raven dryly commented. She closed her eyes and returned to her meditation. "Besides, that should give us several minutes of peace and quiet." Starfire nodded in approval then turned and cast her line back into the ocean.

Raven reached her center. She concentrated on the sound of Starfire's reel slowly turning and the waves sloshing against the shore. The sun warmed her arms and her hair waved in the cool salty wind. Far off in the distance she could hear the cries of children playing further in the park. From the trees behind her Raven heard a sudden cry, the cracking of branches and a loud whoosh followed by a blast of warm air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Look What Raven Dragged In**

Robin and Cyborg quickly turned around as they heard the doors to the main room burst open. The game consul continued to run. Raven staggered in with Warp's arm loosely draped around her shoulder. Raven's one eye was swollen and her hair was disheveled. She struggled to work Warp around to the front of the sectional. Robin and Cyborg stood up unsure what to do.

Warp dropped semi-conscious onto the sectional. Raven groaned as she struggled to stand up straight. She pushed her hair back then ran her fingers over her swollen eye grimacing in pain.

Starfire entered through the main doors shortly afterwards. Her hair was equally chaotic and she held her one hand over her nose. Her eyes glistened. She strode in and angrily took a seat on the other end of the sectional and glared at Raven. The boys could see a faint trickle of blood on her fingers.

"Ok ladies, do you want to tell us what's going on?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

Both girls exchanged steely glances with one another. Raven broke eye contact then sat next to Warp and inspected his neck. It was bright red and showed signs of deep bruising. She closed her eyes and began to heal him. Starfire looked on in disgust then directed her eyes to the floor.

Robin cautiously approached Starfire. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She removed her hand from her nose and gently placed it over Robin's gloved fingers. He could feel the tension in her body slowly recede.

Warp coughed violently then struggled to draw in a deep breath. He swung his feet over the edge of the sectional, sat up then placed his elbows on his knees for support. His head drooped forward as another coughing fit ensued. He took another deep breath and held it in for a moment.

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked with a tinge of concern.

Raven sat on the couch and began fiddling with her hair. "I don't know. I was hoping Warp could tell us. Lucky for us I was able to get Starfire off of him before she crushed his neck." She refused to make eye contact with her friend.

Robin could feel Starfire's body tense up following Raven's comment. "He has done something to our friend and if he doesn't tell us where he is I will kill him and anyone else who tries to stop me!" Her voice left no mistake of her intentions.

Warp rubbed his neck then looked up at Raven. "Thank you for saving me from this crazed woman."

Starfire immediately stood up as her eyes began to glow fluorescent green. Her voice rose in anger. "You have attempted to destroy our friendship before Warp and now you've come back to try again. I will not allow you to succeed."

Robin kept his hand on Starfire's shoulder. He was attempting to hold back a crazed tiger. If he didn't find a way to diffuse the situation soon things were going to get ugly. He looked over at Warp who sat on the couch next to Raven with a confused look on his face.

"My dear, I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied in a calm steely voice that had a slight hint of a formal English accent.

Starfire's eyes brightened as her powers began to surge to a critical level. Raven stood up as darkness consumed her hands and her eyes narrowed in anger.

Robin quickly stepped in between the potential combatants. "Wait a minute. Will someone please tell us where Beast Boy is?" The Titan's attention fell on Warp who continued to take in the scene with a confused expression.

"Do you mean the green creature that attacked me?" Warp meekly replied.

"Yes," Robin answered Warp's unusual reply. "You mean you don't have any idea who we are?"

"No," Warp replied in clear frustration "I've never seen any of you before. How do you know who I am?"

"YOU ARE LYING," Starfire screamed. Warp continued to look on in confusion.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg interrupted. "He could be telling the truth. He's a time traveler. Our first encounter with Warp happened before this one. But this could be his first encounter with us. The next time he sees us he will know who we are but we won't or didn't know who he was."

The Titan's paused to consider Cyborg's analysis. "That would explain a lot of things, but that still doesn't tell us what happened to Beast Boy." Raven coolly added as she pushed back her hair.

"Allow me to explain," Warp interrupted. "When your friend attacked me he triggered my vortex regulator and disappeared down one of the time corridors."

"Well, how do we get him back?" Cyborg asked.

"If someone would kindly return my regulator I'd be happy to retrieve your friend." Warp turned his attention to Starfire.

Starfire looked down. In her hand she held Warp's regulator. She returned her attention to Warp and flashed a look of distrust. "How do we know you will return our friend to us?"

Warp stood up and sighed. "I can't leave him in the past."

"Because he'll mess up the timeline?" Cyborg added cautiously.

"Don't be silly," Warp replied. "The timeline is set. If he changed it we wouldn't be having this conversation. It's the future I'm worried about. Your friend needs to return to his proper time; he may yet have some important purpose." Warp was clearly frustrated. "Now, please return my regulator so I can leave. The longer we wait, the more difficult it will be for me to find your friend."

"Why," Cyborg quickly questioned.

"Because time flow isn't constant; some periods of time flow faster than others. Your friend could be several days from his entry point by now." Warp extended his hand to Starfire who was reluctant to part with the regulator.

"I'm with Starfire," Robin quickly countered. "I don't trust you. We need some insurance that you'll come back."

"Very well," Warp replied. "Do you have a communication link with your friend?"

"Just these," Cyborg held his communicator out for Warp to see.

Warp walked over to him and took the device from Cyborg's hand for closer inspection. "Very crude. I'll add one of my pods so that you can talk to him." He looked at Cyborg with a stern face. "I will expect it to be returned when I get back. Don't try to replicate it while I'm gone. I have a nasty booby trap rigged to it if you try to use it in any way other than to establish contact with your friend."

"Ok, we have a deal," Robin replied for the group. He walked over to Starfire who reluctantly offered the regulator. Robin gently took it from her hand and brought it to Warp. "No tricks."

Warp sneered and took his regulator and placed it back on his suit. "Spare me. I will return with your friend." He turned around as the time corridor opened in front of him. He passed through it leaving the remaining Titans unsure what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Not in Rome**

Beast Boy found himself in a narrow alley overflowing with filth and stench. He staggered towards the end of the alley slipping several times in the process. The alley opened up into a large cobble-lined plaza. He sneezed in the bright sunlight then coughed several times before he could get a good lungful of air.

He stood in a daze trying to replay the events in his mind that had gotten him to this place. Warp was in one of the tree branches watching the girls. He was able to climb the tree unnoticed but when he confronted him he lost his balance as he grappled with his opponent. Both of them fell to the ground and somehow during the fall Warp's vortex regulator must have gone off sending him down one of his time portals.

"Halt, identify yourself!" a rough voice called out. Beast Boy was suddenly jolted from his thoughts. He looked over and noticed three soldiers coming towards him. All wore shirts of chain mail, leather leggings and boots. The man in front had a gleaming chest plate and carried a short stick with leather strips dangling from one end. Two men followed slightly behind him; they held small oval shields painted red with yellow trim and held long spears in their hands.

"I said identify yourself," the man in front asked once again. Beast Boy looked around to see if he was talking to somebody else. He flashed a confused look then figured the men were coming for him. Within an instant the two spearmen had surrounded him while the man with the breast plate stood immediately in front of him.

The other two lowered their spears at Beast Boy while the man in charge lightly tapped his stick on his shirt. "Why are you wearing the sacred color? Are you with the _Sacer Scrinia_?"

Beast Boy was unsure what to say. Why were they upset with his purple shirt and what was this _sacer scrinia_ thing they were talking about?

"Take him." The two soldiers took his arms. Beast Boy offered some resistance but the commander quickly drew his sword and placed it precariously across his neck. "Enough of this! If you do not come with us I'll drop you right here. Do you understand?" Beast Boy quickly submitted. "Bring him to the gate; we'll see what Titus says when he gets here."

The other men roughly pulled Beast Boy behind their commander as they made their way across the deserted plaza towards an open gate in the wall on the far side. The plaza was quite large and surrounded on all sides by buildings. There were three ways out of it besides the gate. Large groups of soldiers were stationed at each of the exits. Another group of men stood the parapet along the top of the wall. All of them seemed very restless as if anticipating something.

A man on a white horse entered the gateway and turned to the side. A score of foot soldiers followed him through the gate. Each wore identical armor as the men who had taken Beast Boy. The man on the horse wore a shinny breast plate and splendid helmet with a red plume on its crest. A fine red cape flowed off of his back. He surveyed the plaza quickly then rode up to the man on foot carrying the stick.

"My Tribune," the man on foot greeted the man on the horse with down trodden eyes. "The plaza is secure. We found this man wearing the sacred colors. Does the _Sacer Scrinia_ ride with the _Imperator_?"

"No Gaius, they have proceeded ahead to Ravenna. Augustus only travels with the _Schola Palatina_." The men holding Beast Boy tightened their grip on him.

A horde of heavily armed horseman passed through the gate. Their mount's hooves clapped loudly on the cobble-lined plaza. Behind this horde a man entered the plaza riding a fine white stallion with flowing purple cape. He was accompanied by one other rider. The man in purple wore a gold breastplate with raised eagles stamped on it and an equally stunning helmet on his head. In his left hand he held a magnificent golden shield with the letters P and X on it. The other horseman and foot soldiers turned to the man in the purple cape as he came to a stop in the plaza.

In unison they rhythmically chanted to him. "Our Lord, Master Augustus you are happy and pious!" The plaza then filled with the clashing of arms as each man began to bang his weapon on his shield.

Beast Boy looked over towards the gate. Several ropes dangled to the ground. Above the din he could hear the gates clamp shut. Then he heard a pounding of hammers. Several men came out of the area underneath the wall that overhung the main gate. They quickly dropped their large mallets and began climbing the ropes back up to the parapet.

"Hey guys, I think those men are up to something," Beast Boy said to Gaius. Gaius quickly turned around and punched him hard in the gut. Beast Boy coughed and groaned then fell forward to his knees. The other men pulled his arms behind his back then raised them causing Beast Boy to cry out in pain.

"Silence you dog!" Gaius sneered in contempt.

Beast Boy thought he heard a soft thud. One of the men holding his arms grunted in pain and collapsed onto the cobble stones. The other soldier looked over and noticed an arrow imbedded the fallen man's back. He quickly released his hold on Beast Boy and turned around to look up at the wall when another arrow struck him in the upper chest. He staggered backwards and fell down hard to the ground.

"DEATH TO THE TYRANT!" rose up from the men on the walls as a hail of arrows and darts fell on the men in the plaza.

"To the gate!" Gaius cried as his remaining footmen raised their shields above their heads to shelter themselves. Loud whinnies of protest erupted from the horsemen in the plaza as arrows continued to rain down. The men who were guarding the plaza exits streamed forward to attack the surprised horsemen.

Beast Boy looked on in shock. Several arrows landed near him breaking with a crack as they struck the pavement. Beast Boy suddenly realized he was a target and it wouldn't be a good idea to hang around unless he wanted to become a pin cushion. The only real shelter was the overhang by the main gate. He quickly made a dash for it stepping over some of the dead soldiers and slipping on the streaks of blood that flowed from the fallen men.

In the shelter of the overhang Gaius' men were trying to lift the wooden beam that was laid across the main gate. Several wooden wedges had been hammered between the beam and the massive wooden door preventing the bar from being dislodged. A loud clank sounded from above and light began streaming down. Arrows pored down onto the Gaius' men. Several were struck and the remaining men raised their shields above their heads to shelter themselves. Beast Boy curled up in one of the corners and watched in horror as the small space began to fill with cries of pain and death.

"Damn it, get that gate open!" Gaius roared to his remaining men. Beast Boy could see several men repel down the sides of the wall and enter the overhang to cut down the remaining men. Gaius cried out and drew his sword. His men stumbled and struggled to join him.

Beast Boy tentatively stood up and carefully made his way to the beam holding the gate closed. He pushed up on it trying to lift it off but quickly saw that it was hopeless. The previous attempts had only wedged the bar even more firmly against the gate. Even if the bar was removed the gates opened towards the plaza and the corpses of the fallen men would have to be moved before the gate would open. Beast Boy turned around to see what was happening in the plaza. A soldier came at him with a large mallet.

"Wait a minute; I'm not on their side!" Beast Boy pleaded. The man raised the mallet above his head and brought it down hard intending to smash his skull open. Beast Boy ducked and side stepped the attack as the mallet dully pounded on the gate. The man turned around to take another swing at Beast Boy when Gaius plunged his sword into the attacker's belly just below the rib cage. The man's legs crumpled as Gaius' sword severed his spinal cord. He quickly withdrew his bloody sword and turned to Beast Boy.

"Get that gate open or we're all dead!"

"I can't," Beast Boy responded, "It's wedged tight and even if we could get it off there're too many bodies in here to pull it open."

Gaius looked at the gate in disgust then grimaced in pain as an arrow from above struck him in his right shoulder. His sword fell to the ground with a clank and he leaned back against the stone wall writhing in pain. Beast Boy looked up into the murder hole and saw more arrows pointed down at him. He had to get the gate open. He morphed into an elephant, placed his head against the door and pushed with all his strength. The timbers groaned under his weight. Beast Boy briefly opened his eyes and saw Gaius staring wide-eyed in horror at him.

Several arrows struck Beast Boy in the back but they did not penetrate his thick hide. The wooden timbers cracked and the gate gave way under Beast Boy's strength. He plunged forward, staggered several steps outside of the wall, turned to one side and trumpeted loudly announcing his success.

As he looked back at the opened gate a large boulder thrown from the wall struck him in the head. His vision clouded and he fell forward into the grass.

"_Orbus_!" Gaius cried as his remaining foot man circled around Beast Boy in an attempt to shelter him from the rain of projectiles coming from the wall. Beast Boy's head spun as his face rested on the prickly grass. He opened his eyes and groaned. He could see the feet of several footmen surrounding him. He closed his eyes again as another wave a dizziness overcame him. He could hear the thunder of hooves as a group of horsemen burst through the gate.

"Come on get up!" Gaius screamed at Beast Boy. He felt a sharp tug on the back of his shirt as he was pulled to his feet. Arrows and stones continued to pore down from the parapet. Most struck the footmen's shield wall that surrounded Gaius and Beast Boy. One of the horsemen stood next to them. Gaius screamed in agony as he hoisted Beast Boy up. The horseman quickly grabbed his arm and swung him on the back of his steed. In an instant Beast Boy was jolted as the rider urged his mount forward. Beast Boy clung tightly to the rider's waist as they quickly galloped through the open field away from the wall.

Ahead of them what remained of the horsemen had halted a safe distance from the wall. Beast Boy and the rider were galloping towards them. He glanced back and saw the small group of footmen struggling to distance themselves from the wall. Two of the men carried a wounded soldier between them; this was most likely Gaius but Beast Boy wasn't entirely sure.

The men on the white horses were conferring with each other as Beast Boy and the rider joined the group. Most of the men were struggling to keep their mounts steady. Some slumped forward and fell off their mounts with mortal wounds from their escape.

"My prince," Titus cried. "Make haste to the passes and rejoin our friends in Gaul. Take the Scythians. I will take the remains of the guard and slow the pursuers."

"Titus," the man in purple proclaimed. "May your name be remembered among the gallant soldiers of Rome!" A war cry rang up among the horsemen. Part of the group broke off and headed back towards the gate riding behind Titus. The man in purple watched as Titus' small contingent of horseman galloped towards the gate. As the men neared the wall a mix of footmen and horsemen poured out. Titus and his horsemen passed the small group of footmen that had helped Beast Boy escape. Their wounded comrade was gently laid on the grass. They paused briefly then broke back towards the gate to join Titus' horsemen.

Beast Boy watched as Titus's small group plunged into the crowd emerging from the gate. Seconds later he heard the crash of equipment and cries of men as Titus' force was swallowed up in the battle. Several of the horsemen were flipped violently with their mounts into the crowd of men. Beast Boy swallowed hard watching their sacrifice knowing he would never get the chance to thank those who had saved his life.

A great cry erupted from the Scythians. Beast Boy jumped at the sudden noise. The group quickly turned from the scene then broke into a full gallop. The man in purple looked on momentarily then turned his horse to join the others. Beast Boy strained his neck to catch a last glimpse of the battle at the gate.

"Hold on or you're going to be eating grass!" the rider shouted back to him. Beast Boy turned forward and tightened his grip around the rider's waist as they sprinted away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ride On**

Beast Boy's group continued at a quick pace down the road leading away from the walled town. Beast Boy was still in a daze going over the events that had occurred. The road was lined with trees in spots; in others it passed through open fields and farms. The group kept silent with the man in the purple cape leading the way and setting the pace. Beast Boy guessed it was about noon when the battle took place. It was late afternoon when the group stopped by a large stone house situated by the road. Behind it was a stable. A man in a simple white tunic and sandals came out to greet the group. The others dismounted and quickly began inspecting their mounts. Beast Boy continued to watch them for a moment before he noticed the rider he was with was staring at him. "Are you going to get off?" the rider requested a bit perplexed.

"Oh, sure," he said nervously then awkwardly slide off the back of the horse. He staggered a bit then attempted to stand up straight. "Where are we?"

The rider dismounted his horse and flashed him an annoyed look from underneath his helmet. "Post house," he replied curtly then led his steed towards the man in the purple cape. Beast Boy noticed the others were staring at him. He felt very uncomfortable left alone on the road. Some of the men broke their gaze and took their horses to the stable to exchange them for fresh mounts.

The man who had rode with him passed his mount to another man then disappeared into the large stone house. He emerged several minutes later with another man in a tunic who carried a large clay vessel with him. The man Beast Boy had rode with walked to the others and began handing out strips of something along with a wooden bowl. The man with the clay vessel then poured some liquid into each man's bowl. Each man began chewing on their food and drinking from their bowls.

The rider and the man with the vessel eventually worked their way to Beast Boy. He was handed a brown strip and a bowl which the man in the tunic filled with a purple liquid. "What is this?" Beast Boy quickly asked.

"Smoked pork and wine," the man curtly replied and turned to make his way back to the others.

"Wait, I don't eat meat," Beast Boy replied holding the dried meat in his one hand. The rider halted, turned around and flashed him a puzzled look. He then came back, snatched the shriveled meat from Beast Boy's hand and stuffed it in his mouth ripping a small piece from it. He turned away leaving Beast Boy holding the wooden bowl.

"Thanks a lot," he half said to himself. It had probably been several hours since the battle and the afternoon heat told him it was summer by local standards. He raised the bowl to his mouth. The pungent smell of vinegar overwhelmed him. He quickly held the bowl at arms length and scrunched his face in disgust.

He looked around and noticed a small rock-lined stream running on the other side of the road. He made his way to the stream and knelt down next to it. Cupping his hands together he splashed his face with the cool stream water and felt a little better. Next he dumped the contents of the bowl and washed it out. He dipped the bowl in the stream then stood up and drank its contents. He turned back to the road and noticed the man in the purple cape and the man he had ridden with were watching him.

Beast Boy turned back to the stream knelt down and inspected his hands. They were a mess covered in dirt, grime and blood. He began scrubbing them, then splashed his face and tried to work some of the water in his hair. The spot on his head where the boulder hit was sore to the touch. The water that dripped down his face was tinged with blood. Beast Boy sat by the stream listening to it gurgle in the rocks.

"Come, we must be going," the man he had ridden with shouted at him from the road.

Beast Boy stood up, turned from the stream and made his way back to the road. Along the way he pulled his shirt bottom up and wiped his face dry. The others had already mounted their horses and were looking back at him. Two rider-less horses sat at the back of the group. Beast Boy became anxious as he realized he would have to ride alone this time. The other rider quickly mounted his horse.

Beast Boy stood next to his horse and looked up unsure how to get on. "Where are the stirrups?" he asked himself. The saddle was about eye level and he was unsure how he was going to get on his horse. He grabbed the saddle horns and tried to hoist himself up. The horse cantered sideways and Beast Boy quickly lost his grip and fell to the ground. A slight cackle of laughter erupted from the others.

The man in the purple cape nodded to the man who had retrieved him from the stream. He quickly dismounted and came back to Beast Boy as he stood up. The man grabbed the reigns and pulled the horse back into position. Beast Boy looked at him unsure if he wanted to make a second attempt. The man released the reigns and came back to the side of the horse where Beast Boy stood. He clasped his hands together.

"Go ahead, get up there," he said curtly. Beast Boy placed his foot on the man's clasped hands and was hoisted up to the saddle. He grabbed the saddle horn and tried to steady himself as the horse reared sideways and whinnied in protest. The man pulled the reigns over the horse's head and handed them up to Beast Boy.

"Thanks," Beast Boy called down. The man flashed him a puzzled look then walked back to his mount and hoisted himself up. The group broke forward at a fast trot. Beast Boy's mount stood still momentarily then lunged forward to join the back of the group. He grabbed the saddle horn to steady himself then pinched his legs tight to keep from falling off. The horse grunted in protest the shook his head almost pulling the reigns from his hands. "Hey, I don't like you much either," Beast Boy replied in disgust.

The group rode on for several hours at a hurried pace. Beast Boy struggled to keep up building a steady dislike for his horse, though he was sure the feeling was mutual. Towards dusk the group took a turn onto a side road. A group of houses stood off the main road. The men entered a small walled compound and dismounted. Several people were in the compound when they entered. The man in the purple cape dismounted and made his way towards the main house. A finely dressed man came forward and bowed slightly. The two exchanged words then both made their way inside the house.

Beast Boy slid off his horse very stiff from the day's ride. The insides of his legs ached tremendously. We walked to the front of his mount and waited to see what the others did. His mount took a step and pushed Beast Boy with his head. Beast Boy stumbled forward the looked back at his mount. "Cut it out," he said to his horse then turned back to face the group. His horse nuzzled his shoulder then opened its mouth and lightly nipped the back part of his arm. "Ouch!" Beast Boy yelped. He quickly turned around and angrily stared at his attacker. The horse took a step back, shook his head and whinnied lightly in triumph.

"Stupid horse," Beast Boy muttered under his breath as he rubbed the back of his arm.

After several minutes people began to stream out of the main house. Several men came forward to take the group's horses. Beast Boy was happy when someone relieved him of his mount. The others walked to the house's main entrance. Nightfall was quickly approaching and the entryway was lit with several lamps that hung from the walls. The group continued into the main hallway led by the man whom Beast Boy had ridden with earlier. The men remained quiet and Beast Boy followed the group at a safe distance.

The hallway emptied into a cavernous room where food had been laid out on large tables. Beast Boy entered the room and watched most of the men step forward and begin devouring the food in front of them. Beast Boy's stomach gurgled as the smells enticed his appetite. As he stepped towards the table he was halted by the man who had rode with him earlier.

"Come with me," he said curtly. Beast Boy nodded knowing better than to argue with a soldier armed with a sword. He was lead down another hallway. A door to a small room was open on his right. The man pointed to the room. "Wait here." Beast Boy momentarily halted at the doorway to inspect his accommodations then slowly walked into the room as the door was closed and latched behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Call**

Beast Boy entered the room and listened to the door close behind him. The room was small and sparsely furnished. A bed occupied most of the room. A lit oil lamp sat on a small table next to the bed. This was the only light in the room. There were no windows and thus no escape. Beast Boy sat on the bed. He heard the sound of straw crinkle under him. A rough sheet covered the bed and there was a blanket folded at the foot of the bed.

Beast Boy placed his elbows on his knees and sank his head in his hands. How was he going to get out of this? Even if he could get out, where would he go? An overwhelming feeling of dread overcame him. What if he could never go home?

He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears and sighed deeply. If he ever got back he promised himself he'd never complain about his housemates again.

Beast Boy thought he heard his communicator go off. He paused and listened then fumbled through his shirt and quickly pulled it out.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Cyborg's voice echoed in the room.

"Man, you don't know how glad I am to hear you," Beast Boy replied half in tears after hearing his friend's voice.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Cyborg replied.

"In my worst nightmare," Beast Boy quickly replied. "Get me the hell out of here will you?"

"Whoa, Beast Boy," Cyborg countered. "We can send Raven for you but we need to know where you are."

"I'm in some house somewhere," Beast Boy replied unsure how else to respond.

"That helps," Ravens voice interjected.

"God damn it Raven! Stop screwing around with me. I wanna get out of here!" Beast Boy snapped. Raven heard the fear in her companion's voice and was suddenly overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of guilt. If she had only believed him maybe he wouldn't be in the danger he was in.

"Beast Boy calm down, we're going to get you out of there but you've got to help us find you," Cyborg interrupted trying to get him calmed down and focused. He was sure his friend was on the verge of a breakdown. "We need a time period and place to start looking. Have you seen or heard anything that will help us find you."

Beast Boy paused for a minute trying to think of something that would help his friends. "Um, there's no electricity here, and no cars either."

"Good," Cyborg replied cautiously. "Anything else?"

"Well I'm with some guy called Augustus, he seems to be important." Beast Boy felt more focused as his nerves began to steady. "There was some sort of mutiny where I came in. It was pretty bad, we barely got out. One of the guys said we should go to Gaul, does that help any?

"Good job Beast Boy," Cyborg replied in encouragement. "That should help us get a fix on you. Do you remember anything else?"

"Well they were pretty pissed at my purple shirt," Beast Boy continued as the events from earlier in the day began to flow more clearly. "This Augustus guy is dressed in purple. Do you think that's why they were mad at me?"

"I don't know," Cyborg calmly replied.

"Oh, and Augustus had the letters X and P on his shield. Maybe those are his initials," Beast Boy's thoughts were gaining momentum. He then remembered something that he had overlooked before. "The guy I rode with earlier had a large collar on him, like a crude necklace of some kind. I almost forgot about that." Beast Boy paused momentarily. "It had some letters on it; I, V, L, M, A, I."

"Ok, Beast Boy sit tight, we're on our way," Cyborg replied. "Keep your communicator on so Raven can get a lock on you. Hopefully she'll find you before Warp does."

"Any port in a storm at this point. I'll keep my communicator on," Beast Boy continued. "Thanks guys."

Beast Boy looked up as he heard the door latch engaged. He quickly put his communicator away just as the door swung open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Audience**

The door sung open and a young man dressed in a simple white tunic with brown stripes on the sleeves stood in the doorway. He wore brown leggings and low cut boots. Around his neck was the collar Beast Boy had just described. His face was smooth and his short brown hair was cut evenly around his head. He had a slight beard and looked a couple of years older than him.

"Augustus wishes to see you," he said curtly.

"Ok," Beast Boy stood up and reluctantly came forward. "Wait, what's your name?" Beast Boy was tired of not knowing who he was talking to.

The young man seemed caught off guard. "I am Sebastian."

Beast Boy extended his hand. "Sebastian, it's nice to meet you." The young man looked at his hand unsure what to do, then awkwardly extended his. Beast Boy clasped his hand and shook it. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me earlier today. You saved my life. My name is Garfield," some how Beast Boy didn't fit this setting.

Sebastian nodded his head and seemed taken aback by Beast Boy's introduction. He released his grip. "Come, Augustus is waiting." He turned and led Beast Boy down the hallway. Beast Boy could hear rough voices coming from the dining area. The other men were having a good time by the sound of things.

Sebastian stopped in front of a large ornate wooden door. He pulled the latch and swung the door open and waited. Beast Boy hesitated then realized he was to enter first. The room was much bigger than his. A large window occupied one side. To his left a fireplace was lit shedding an orange glow on the room. In front of Beast Boy was a large table with a man seated behind it. He was reading a paper on the desk and his attention was still not directed to the people who entered the room. After moment he looked up and stood to greet them. He wore a fine purple tunic and matching cape with gold trim. A wide black belt with large golden buckle was wrapped around his waist. A short sword was clipped to his belt. His face was shaven with some slight wrinkles around his eyes. His hair was blond and held some type of braid in it made of gold and lined with pearls. He stepped around the table and approached Beast Boy. He was an imposing figure and stood at least six feet tall by Beast Boy's estimate. Augustus shot a disapproving glance as he approached him.

Beast Boy extended his hand. "I have brought him as you requested Augustus." Sebastian said in a low voice. Beast Boy turned and noticed Sebastian had taken a knee and cast his eyes downward. Beast Boy quickly withdrew his hand, took a knee and cast his eyes downward mimicking Sebastian.

Augustus halted several feet from Beast Boy. "What is your name and where are you from." Augustus curtly addressed him.

The fire cracked in the silence as Beast Boy tried to formulate a response. "I am Garfield. I come from a city far to the east." Beast Boy nervously replied.

"The others have told me you opened the gate at Tortona allowing our escape. What say you?" Augustus inquired.

"Yes, I did." Beast Boy was unsure how else to reply.

"Some also say they saw a green beast push the gates open. I also thought I heard an elephant trumpet announcing the opening of the gate. Would you know anything of this?" Augustus' voice was very stern.

Beast Boy considered Gaius' reaction when he saw him morph into the elephant, then decided to be coy in his response. "Are you suggesting I turned into an elephant and pushed the gate open? Does that seem possible to you?" Beast Boy looked up to gauge Augustus' reaction to his response.

Augustus frowned and his eyes narrowed. "Some men believe such sorcery and evil exist in this world; I am not one of them."

Beast Boy was relieved his response did not arouse any further suspicion. Using his powers in this time period was apt to get him killed.

"What do you do in your land Garfield? You seem well mannered, are you a person of some importance?" Augustus inquired.

Beast Boy's mind raced through a whole host of possible answers. He tried to respond quickly and not arouse suspicion. "My friends and I are the city's defenders."

Augustus's expression suddenly changed. "Please stand _Defensor_. Have you eaten?"

Beast Boy stood, "No sir, I have not."

"Sebastian, please get Garfield something to eat and give him a clean shirt. I suggest we retire for the night, we will ride early tomorrow." Augustus directed his guests back out of the room.

"Yes Augustus," Sebastian replied as he stood up and escorted Beast Boy through the door and back to his room.

Beast Boy took a seat on his bed and Sebastian exited the room turning towards the dining area that was emitting even more noise than before. After several minutes Sebastian retuned with a small table that he gently set before Beast Boy. He exited back into the hall and retrieved a flat slab of wood that held a large loaf of bread. Sebastian broke the bread in half then took a small jar and poured some oil over it. He placed it back on the block in front of Beast Boy who took it and stuffed one of the ends into his mouth. The bread was light and chewy topped with olive oil. He had never been more satisfied with such a simple meal. Sebastian produced a cup and poured some liquid into it from another large clay jar. Beast Boy took the cup and held it up to his face. It smelled like sweet grapes. He paused a moment then looked at Sebastian.

"This wine is much better than what we had at the post house," Sebastian quickly stated.

Beast Boy nodded then took a long swallow. The drink was sweet and Beast Boy could feel a warm sensation as it flowed down his throat. He made quick work of the bread and finished his cup of wine. Sebastian quickly filled it again and Beast Boy worked his way through his second cup. He began to relax a bit as the affects of the wine began to hit him.

Sebastian remained standing while Beast Boy finished his meal. "Come on Sebastian, sit down and take a load off your feet," Beast Boy did not feel comfortable with the formal setting.

Sebastian returned a slightly uncomfortable look and remained standing. "What are you, my slave or something," Beast Boy said half kidding.

Sebastian fidgeted a bit then looked down. "I serve Augustus; my family has served his for generations."

Beast Boy laughed at this revelation, "You're kidding, right?" Sebastian looked slightly hurt. "I'm a _buccellarii_," he meekly replied.

Beast Boy quickly composed himself not wanting to offend the person who had helped him earlier, "I'm sorry Sebastian, I didn't mean to put you down. There are no slaves where I'm from." Sebastian looked at him in disbelief. "I think I'll turn in for the night, Sebastian. Can I help put this stuff away?"

Sebastian's eyes suddenly widened in fear, "No I will take care of this." He quickly gathered up the remains of the meal. Beast Boy grabbed his cup. Sebastian halted, refilled it then picked up his things and exited the room.

Beast Boy blew out the lamp and sprawled out on the bed. He sat up briefly and swigged down the last of his wine then collapsed on the bed as the songs of the Scythians serenaded him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reinforcements**

Beast Boy woke up groggy and stiff. He rubbed his eyes then his head. He could hear others working in the dining area down the hall. Beast Boy sat up in a sitting position with his legs hung over the side of the bed. His head ached and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with rags.

Sebastian came in with a table. He placed it gently in front of Beast Boy who groaned a morning greeting. Sebastian exited into the hall then came back with a large bowl of water which he placed in front of Beast Boy. He produced a lemon and a knife. Beast Boy watched as Sebastian cut the lemon and squeezed it into the bowl. Beast Boy looked up unsure what to do.

"Wash up, then I'll help you get dressed." Sebastian instructed.

Beast Boy dipped his hands in the bowl then splashed his face rubbing the water across his face and the back of his neck. When he opened his eyes he saw that Sebastian had left him a small towel that he could use to dry himself.

Sebastian reentered the room with a white tunic shirt bordered with gold. "Do I need to wear that?" Beast Boy mildly protested.

"If Augustus does not see you in this shirt I will be flogged. Please let me do what I need to do then I will get you something to eat." Sebastian instructed.

"All right, if you put it that way." Beast Boy removed his shirt then noticed Sebastian was inspecting him. "Yea, I'm green all over," he said slightly aggravated. Sebastian looked down then quickly helped him put on the tunic and produced a belt to tie around his waist.

"This shirt fells great, what is it made of?" Beast Boy asked as he worked his arms around in small circles

"Silk from the far eastern realms of the world," Sebastian answered slightly surprised at Beast Boy's question.

"No wonder girls love silk." Beast Boy quickly commented.

"Come, I will get something for you to eat," Sebastian beckoned him out of the room. He took Beast Boy outside and had him sit on a small bench overlooking the enclosure. Sebastian brought him porridge in a large wooden bowl with an oversized spoon. Into this he drizzled an ample dab of honey. Beast Boy took a sample. "Sebastian, you're a hell of a cook, for a guy." Sebastian shot him another puzzled look, handed him a cup filled with sweet wine then quickly excused himself and returned to the house.

The enclosure was quiet except for the occasional songbird. Smoke from the morning fires wafted in occasionally contributing to the only clear smell. Several servants made their way in and out as Beast Boy kicked back and enjoyed his morning meal. The ordeal of the previous day seemed like a world away. Sebastian emerged later to take his bowl and refill his wine cup. The enclosure was his for quite some time before the first of the Scythians emerged.

Beast Boy took more notice of them since he was in a more relaxed frame of mind. All of them wore their hair long and had full beards. They staggered out into the enclosure taking no notice of him. They formed a small group on one end of the yard talking quietly amongst themselves, checking their gear and making ready for their departure. Beast Boy watched as they checked their bowstrings, clean their swords and other miscellaneous equipment. Most were dressed in leather clothes with short boots tied around their ankles. Some wore caps on their heads that culminated in a strange curved crest.

When the men seemed ready others in the compound began to bring the horses out of the stables. The Scythians packed their animals then inspected their mounts carefully. Their swords were tied to their horse's sides and their bows slung over their shoulders. Small shields were either slung over a shoulder or tied among their gear. Beast Boy frowned as he saw his mount led into the compound. The last horse brought into the yard was Augustus' fine white stallion. A purple blanket was laid on the horse over which the saddle was strapped.

Augustus and Sebastian emerged from the house. The others bowed their head in respect. Augustus quickly made his way to his mount dressed in his fine armor but not wearing his helmet. He mounted his horse then turned to the others who mounted theirs in turn. Beast Boy was thankful that this time the attendants provided a stool.

Beast Boy easily climbed aboard his steed much to his surprise. Maybe a good night sleep had done the horse some good. He reached down and stroked the beast's neck then gave it a few slaps for good measure. When he looked up he noticed the others were looking back at him. Augustus waved him forward to join him at the front. Beast Boy gulped hard then pressed his heals back encouraging his horse to canter forward and take its place on the right side of Augustus' fine white stallion.

"Greetings _Defensor_! Did you find the accommodations to your liking?" Augustus inquired in a pleasant voice as the group struck out towards the main road.

"Yes, sir. Thanks for the shirt. Now I know why girls love silk so much." Beast Boy replied cautiously.

"And how was your morning meal?" Augustus continued.

"Stupendous, Sebastian is an excellent cook." Beast Boy added enthusiastically. He turned his head and gave Sebastian a wink. Sebastian glanced at him briefly but kept his stoic expression.

Augustus laughed lightly at Beast Boy's comment. "Oh _Defensor_, I am glad you are so happy with such simple accommodations. When we reach Gaul you shall partake in one of my Imperial banquets. Then I shall ask what you think of your current situation."

"Gaul?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Oh, I have forgotten. You are not familiar with the lands of the Romans. We must pass through the mountains to reach this land. This land was conquered long ago by Caesar. In recent times it has not been peaceful. One of my first tasks was to pacify these lands and check the abuses of our unfaithful federates. In time I have over came the Goths, Burgundians and Alanae forcing them back into faithful service with Rome. Today the country is peaceful and fertile. We shall make our way through the mountain passes and winter there. In the spring we will raise an army and put down those who have usurped my authority."

"Who attacked you?" Beast Boy was curious not thinking to consider if this would anger the man of supreme authority that he rode with.

"I am not completely sure, but I believe I have made many enemies in the years I have been away from Ravenna. I have tried to correct the corruption that plagues the Roman state. We are not the same proud people our ancestors were Garfield. Many of our citizens are corrupt, taking much from Rome while contributing little to maintain it. I have great suspicions that the Patrician has arranged for my demise." Augustus made his glum assessment of the situation. "Take heart Garfield," his voice changed to one of hope. "This morning I have sent a messenger forward to a small camp that resides further down this road to make ready for our arrival. With these men I hope to press forward to the passes and reach our refuge. We will then block our pursuers and wait until spring to return and put down this rebellion. But enough talk of this; it will only lead to a heavy heart. Come, let me tell you of the lands of the Romans."

They rode on in the early morning sun at a sustained pace. Augustus discussed many of the features they encountered on the road; the aqueducts, the bridges and the great estates of various Roman senators. He also told Beast Boy of the great armies and battles that took place in this land. How Hannibal had descended from the mountains with his elephants and totally routed the Roman legions sent to destroy him. How Spartacus and his army of slaves had defeated Rome's best legions but had fatally decided to return south. Intermixed with this were discussions of the city Beast Boy claimed he was from though he was careful not to give Augustus too many details that would arouse suspicion.

If this had been a school lecture on history Beast Boy was sure he would have been bored to tears, but Augustus brought everything to life. His descriptions were full and bright or maybe it was the two cups of wine at breakfast. Either way Beast Boy was sure he had never met a man so knowledgeable or interesting.

The group passed through a dense patch of woods before the road poured out into an open field. Rows of soldier stood at the ready on either side, sunlight gleaming off of their helmets. Four smartly armored men on horses approached the group with raised right hands. The soldiers began to rhythmically bang their weapons on their shields. Augustus halted the group as Beast Boy struggled to take it all in. A familiar chant arose from the gathered soldiers; "Our Lord, Master Augustus you are happy and pious!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Fitting**

"Are you sure you want to do this _Defensor_?" Sebastian cautiously asked.

"Garfield," Beast Boy replied. "Call me Garfield, please. I'm the only one in this group without any armor or weapons. I stick out like a sore thumb."

Sebastian nodded and disappeared into another room. They had stopped at the barracks after the other troops had joined Augustus' small force. Beast Boy began to have some hope they'd get through this; a sharp contrast to how he felt the previous night.

Sebastian emerged from the armory with a mail shirt, a padded vest, a sheathed sword, a small round red shield and a helmet. He placed them on a nearby chair and began dressing Beast Boy as he had requested. The vest and shirt of chain mail fit well. Beast Boy stood feeling a sudden weight added to his shoulders. This would definitely put a damper on any thoughts of shape shifting.

The helmet was a bit large. It slid over his head and covered his eyes. Beast Boy was glad Cyborg wasn't there to laugh at him. It seemed like an eternity since he had last thought of his friends. Sebastian removed the helmet unsure how to correct the problem.

"No head jokes, ok?" Beast Boy quickly commented trying to squelch any biting comments from his companion. Sebastian looked confused.

"I've got an idea. Do you have an old rag or sheet I can use?" Beast Boy inquired.

Sebastian disappeared into the next room and came out with a small red cloth. Beast Boy took it and laid the roughly rectangular piece of cloth neatly on the floor. He folded it in half forming a triangle then carefully folded it over itself forming a long narrow strip. Beast Boy then raised it to his forehead and tied the bandana around his head.

"Ok, let's try it now." Sebastian picked up the helmet and placed it on Beast Boy's head. "Much better," Beat Boy replied as he checked the fit by shaking his head slightly. Sebastian strung a belt around his waist, hooked the sword to it then picked up a small round shield from the floor and held it as Beast Boy fished his left arm through its holding straps.

"Man, I wish I could see what I looked like," Beast Boy commented.

"You look fine," Sebastian replied looking over his work.

Beast Boy unsheathed the sword and held it in front of him swashing it back and forth pretending to parry an oncoming attack. Sebastian watched Beast Boy's antics and frowned.

Beast Boy froze upon seeing his companion's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"The spatha is a slashing weapon. If you attack like that it's likely to break." Sebastian cautiously replied.

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "I usually fight without a weapon. Can you show me how to use this thing?" Beast Boy held the sword up for Sebastian to take.

"You want to keep it pointed upwards then bring it down in an arch like this," Sebastian swung his arm to demonstrate the proper motion. Beast Boy watched then imitated Sebastian.

"Good," he replied in approval. "Try to aim at an area where your opponent is least armored. Remember it's a slicing motion. Do not thrust it into something. If you do, the spatha will probably break or get stuck in your enemy. That's ok if there aren't any more to replace the one you just killed," Sebastian explained.

"Ok," Beast Boy replied as he sheathed his sword. He hadn't really thought about the results if he employed the weapon correctly on an opponent. "Have you been in a battle before Sebastian?"

Sebastian studied Beast Boy's posture carefully considering his response. "Yes," he replied. "I have rode with Augustus since the army joyously proclaimed him. We have been fortunate for many years, through many encounters in Gaul, without a defeat." Sebastian's voice seemed to tail off.

"We had just returned from Africa after meeting the Vandal king. Though many thought it unwise, Augustus insisted he see his opponent in person. So he dyed his hair and assumed a fictitious title. Together we met our foe in the lands they have unlawfully seized."

"Wait," Beat Boy was intrigued. "You mean you disguised yourselves then traveled into enemy territory just to check them out? What if they had figured out who you really were?"

"We would have been enslaved, tortured and stuffed as trophies when death finally took us." Sebastian replied. "But Augustus felt he needed to see his enemies first hand if he was to defeat them." Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief.

"When we returned, Augustus ordered a fleet of ships built to attack the Vandals. But it was not meant to be." Sebastian voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Vandal fleet came. We watched them burn over five hundred ships. From there I fear Augustus' luck has finally run out." Sebastian glumly replied referring to their current situation.

"But the reinforcements, they should get us out of here, shouldn't they?" Beast Boy countered.

Sebastian looked at him somberly, "They are limitanea. They're not battle worthy if we encounter a large force. Their armor and weapons are substandard. Some have already sold their better pieces of equipment. Their numbers are small. There should be five hundred men in this unit; by our count we have only three hundred. The officers are all young. No doubt the true commanders are on their estates paying for substitutes and pocketing the pay for the two hundred men not currently present. We'd be better off exchanging them all for another dozen Scythians."

Beast Boy stood silently considering Sebastian's glum assessment. "This will have to be enough," he finally replied. "Augustus promised me an imperial banquette and come hell or high water I intend to get there even if I have to drag you by your hair on that foul-natured beast you call a horse."

Sebastian smiled and let out a short burst of laughter. "Garfield, you're one of the worst horsemen I've ever seen," he said tentatively.

"Yea," Beast Boy reluctantly agreed. "How's the food at these banquettes?"

"Of the finest quality," Sebastian replied.

Beast Boy's mouth watered at the prospect. "Any chicks?" Sebastian looked at him unsure of his question. "Girls?" Beast Boy clarified himself.

"Dancers and daughters of Gaul's greatest families." Sebastian replied.

"Cool," Beast Boy casually responded. "All this talk about parties has me famished. Let's get something to eat."

Beast Boy horse-collared his companion and half dragged him outside the barracks. Sebastian lightly pushed him aside and led his friend to a nearby wagon and quickly pulled several loaves of bread from it. Beast Boy grabbed a wine jar and two bowls. Both found a place to sit down and put aside their weapons and helmets to enjoy a short meal.

Beast Boy was relieved that he had gotten Sebastian to lighten up a bit. Formality drove him crazy. Both of them relaxed afterwards watching the others preparing to break camp and head towards the passes.

The sun was nearly overhead when Sebastian noticed something in the sky. Beast Boy saw his expression and became concerned.

"What's the matter?"

"I think we have company," he pointed to the east.

Beast Boy turned around and saw clouds of dust rising in the distance. "Come, we must tell Augustus." Beast Boy's heart began to race as the two gathered their equipment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Battle Lines**

Augustus chose a wide field to place his men. He meant to meet any force sent to engage him head on. A victory here would ensure their passage into Gaul.

Beast Boy sat on his horse as the footmen were arranged in a rough line several yards in front of him. There was tension in the air but no sign of panic. The footmen equipped themselves with their large oval shields, helmets and long spears. Several well armored men walked among them checking their gear and quietly giving instructions. There were about twenty unarmed men who sallied between the assembled footmen and several wagons behind the main line. They brought spare equipment and small parcels of food to the assembled footmen.

The Scythians busied themselves checking their horses, bows and swords. Sebastian had a lot of faith in this small group of men. Beast Boy could not understand how this little group could be more affective than the larger group of footmen assembled in front of him. He watched as the Scythians inspected their quivers of arrows. The men pulled out and inspected each arrow jettisoning those that they found to be deficient onto the ground.

Beast Boy turned and saw their opponents emerge from the woods onto the open field. They quickly deployed into a line facing them. The men wore round helmets with shirts of mail. Most carried small round shields of various colors and designs. Their weapons were varied with some holding spears while others carried swords or large axes.

Beast Boy could hear the soft foot steps as a horse approach him. "A contingent of Alanae." Beast Boy recognized Sebastian's voice. He turned to see his friend dressed in his finest armor and red cape clutching his shield and staring out from under a large helmet. "Nervous?"

"Hell yea," Beast Boy answered honestly. He felt clumsy under his armor and his vision was much more restricted than he was used to. The others all had things to do and idle hands had given him far too much time to think about what was about to happen.

"Want something to eat?" Sebastian asked as he guided his horse next to Beast Boy's.

"Huh?" Beast Boy countered. How could they eat now? The men were assembling for battle. There wouldn't be any time for that.

"There is no hurry. It will take time for both sides to be ready," Sebastian assured him.

"No thanks," Beast Boy's stomach had been full of butterflies ever since he had seen the clouds of dust gather on the horizon.

"Here," Sebastian handed him a small vessel of wine. "This will steady your nerves. Try and gather your thoughts. A clear head will do you more good than one consumed by needless fears," Sebastian calmly said to him.

"I'll be ok," Beast Boy took the vessel and took a long swig of the sweet liquid. "Thanks."

Sebastian extended his arm and firmly grasped Beast Boy's forearm in a reassuring gesture. "Stay with the Scythians and you will be fine."

Beast Boy nodded and released his friend's grip. "What's going on?"

Sebastian turned to look at their opponents assembling on the other side of the field. A small group of horsemen emerged from the woods. A cheer rose up from the opposing troops as a finely dressed horseman wearing a red cape rode out onto the open field.

"That is the _Dux_," Sebastian calmly explained. "He has led his troops to this place to confront Augustus. There will be negotiations and afterwards perhaps we will have to settle any leftover disputes on the field. The Alanae are federates of Rome. We shall see if they are loyal to us." Some how Beast Boy felt that was not going to be the case. "I must join Augustus. Wait here."

Beast Boy held his ground and finished the rest of the wine Sebastian had left him. Sebastian rode off joining Augustus and the other horsemen who had accompanied the footmen. Together they rode out to the center of the field between the opposing forces. Shortly afterwards the Dux and his horseman trotted out to meet with them.

Beast Boy struggled to comprehend what was going on. The Scythians soon rode up and took their place next to him. Beast Boy continued to focus on the meeting taking place in the field.

"Doesn't the _Defensor_ look fine," a rough voice addressed him. This was the first time he had talked to any of the Scythians. He turned and saw the group of rough men inspecting him. Some showed gnarly smiles drawing some amusement from their well-dressed counter part. Beast Boy held his tongue and shot them an annoyed look.

"I am Bericus leader of the Scythians," the man roughly said.

"I'm Garfield," Beast Boy curtly replied.

"Well Garfield, don't you look like a finely dressed Roman," he mockingly said. "Let's hope you fight better than one."

"I've been in worse situations, "Beast Boy quickly replied. "When we're done here I'll be sure to drink to you at our imperial banquette in Gaul."

Bericus laughed at Beast Boy's comment and was soon joined by the others. "Well said _Defensor_ though to a Scythian it does not matter if we drink at an imperial banquette or with our martyred countrymen in the great halls of our ancestors."

Beast Boy tried to understand what the Scythian was referring to. He gave up and turned to the two parties in the field below. One of the horsemen was holding a red cape which he appeared to be offering Augustus.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked Bericus hoping for a quick explanation without the torment.

"They are asking him to remove his purple cape and accept the red one." Beast Boy was confused so Bericus had to explain further. "They want him to remove the imperial symbols and assume a humbler station like his predecessor."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy questioned.

"That's what Augustus did to his former master. He forced him to remove the purple and then made sure he would not try and regain it." Beast Boy watched and wondered what violence this man had originated in the past.

"Don't worry _Defensor_," Bericus continued. "Augustus will die wearing the purple, one way or another." Beast Boy shuddered briefly at the thought. "We Scythians will fall with him for that is our way. Tell us _Defensor_, have the deeds of the Scythians and their great king of the high plains been heard in your lands?"

"Umm," Beast Boy turned back to the leader of the Scythians.

"Certainly the tales of our sacred king Attila have been heard in your lands. How he united the horsemen of the plains after he found the sword of Mars and shook the gates of Constantinople and Rome. All men bowed before our mighty king. He would have conquered the world if it had not been for the ill fate bestowed on him by his enemies."

Beast Boy struggled to figure out who the Scythian was talking about. The other Scythians fixed their gaze on him awaiting an answer. Somewhere in the back of Beast Boy's mind a neuron fired off as he finally recognized who they were talking about.

"Oh, you mean Attila the Hun. Yea we've heard of him," Beast Boy nervously replied. That would have to be enough because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

The Scythians remained silent for some time considering Beast Boy's simple title for their mighty deceased king. Finally Bericus spoke somberly, "Attila the Hun. Simple. Our king would have approved." The other Scythians nodded slowly in agreement.

Beast Boy was relieved that they seemed to be placated. Bericus drew out a bladder and began drinking its frothy contents. "To Attila the Hun!" he proclaimed as the others did the same. He threw the bladder to Beast Boy who caught it and after some encouragement took a quick swig of its contents. It was very bitter and frothy. He closed his eyes and forced the foul liquid down as it burned the back of his throat. Afterwards he slowly opened his eyes and fought the urge to spit and clean the taste from his mouth. The Scythians took some enjoyment at their companion's plight. Beast Boy shot an angry look at the group then put the bladder up to his mouth and took another long swig in defiance.

"Easy _Defensor_, you are among friends," Bericus quickly laughed as Beast Boy's eyes filled with tears. Beast Boy turned back to the field. Augustus had turned and rode back towards his troops; the red cape lay on the grass in front of the group of opposing horsemen. They then slowly turned and trotted back to their side. It looked like negotiations were over.

Beast Boy watched as Augustus rode back behind his line of footmen and dismounted. He gathered some of the foot soldiers and began shaking their hands and giving them instructions. Sebastian rode over to the Scythians and took his place next to Beast Boy. His face was ashen and gray.

Beast Boy leaned over towards him, "The Scythians have the worst drink I've ever tasted." Sebastian turned to him and waved his hand in front of his nose in disgust. "Yea, I can smell you a mile away," he flashed a brief smile at his friend. "We will get you fixed up as soon as this is over."

Augustus made his way over to Beast Boy on foot. One of the other men led his fine white stallion behind him. Two men came forward and held onto Beast Boy and Sebastian's mounts. Sebastian dismounted as Augustus approached; Beast Boy quickly followed. He staggered briefly due to the effects of the wine and whatever the Scythians gave him.

Augustus approached Beast Boy and somberly addressed him. "_Defensor_, I have enjoyed your company but I can not ask you to fight my battles."

"Sir," Beast Boy gently interrupted. "I would be most honored to ride with you."

"The honor is shared between our two peoples," Augustus replied with a smile. He took hold of Beast Boy in a warm embrace. He released him then walked over to Sebastian. He reached around his shoulders and removed the large collar that Beast Boy had described to his friends.

"Sebastian," he said. "You and your ancestors have served my family faithfully. I now release you from your servitude and ask you to join me as a free man."

Sebastian looked on in shock, "I will remain by your side, my master, of my own free will," he replied as Augustus quickly embraced him.

Augustus turned to face the Scythians, "Proud Scythians, are you ready for battle?" he asked. The Scythians quickly let out an enthusiastic war cry. Augustus nodded then took to his mount.

Beast Boy turned to Sebastian who looked down at the collar that lay in the grass. Sebastian stepped forward, placed his foot on the collar and pushed down on it bending it slightly.

"Congratulations Sebastian," Beast Boy said to his friend. Sebastian looked up; his eyes glistened in the afternoon sun. They embraced as friends for the first and last time. Sebastian broke their embrace. "My friend," he said in a clear voice. "I do believe we have some women to chase after this," he said with a wry smile. He turned and remounted his horse. Beast Boy quickly followed.

"Beware senators of Gaul. Lock up your fair daughters and wives for Sebastian and Garfield are coming!" Bericus said in a booming voice. He was soon joined by an enthusiastic chorus of Scythian catcalls and lecherous laughs.

Sebastian and Beast Boy took their place next to Augustus and the Scythians. The footmen were reformed in a rough line several yards in front of them. Their opponents stood across the field as the two parties made final preparations.

Beast Boy studied the field and concluded the sides were about evenly matched in numbers. He was aware of Sebastian's earlier assessment and hoped that he underestimated the abilities of the troops in front of them.

A small cloud of dust began to rise from the woods behind the opposing line. Soon cheers rose up as a large contingent of horsemen emerged.

Beast Boy's heart sank as this new group tilted the balance in their opponent's favor. The footmen in front of him had a similar reaction. Beast Boy looked over at Sebastian and Augustus; both men maintained stoic faces unaffected by the arrival of the opposing horsemen.

"Look, the cowards have brought up some worthless Gothic cavalry," Bericus shouted. "Come here Goths and clean up my horse's mess!" The other Scythians shouted defiantly across the field at the Goths.

The opposing horsemen gathered in front of their footmen assessing their opponents. One of their members rode out ahead of the group and stopped several hundred feet from their line. Beast Boy wondered what was going on.

The lone Gothic horseman stood in front of them. He wore a mail shirt and a large helmet that culminated in a point. He carried a small shield and held a long spear with a small red piece of cloth tied near its tip.

One of the Scythians shot an arrow towards the lone horseman. It lodged at the feet of its horse causing it to spook suddenly. The rider fought momentarily then regained control.

The Scythians let out a boisterous laugh at their opponent's plight then began animated discussions amongst themselves. Sebastian grunted in disgust then urged his mount forward. He quickly passed through the footmen assembled before him knocking one aside in his haste.

Sebastian drew his sword as he approached his opponent. Both men stood momentarily facing each other then turned to the side and headed in opposite directions. Beast Boy strained to figure out what was happening. He held his breath as his friend turned to face his opponent.

Both riders paused momentarily then urged their mounts forward towards each other. Beast Boy sat transfixed as the riders closed on each other. The Goth leveled his spear at Sebastian who held his sword vertically by his side. Both riders closed on each other quickly. The Goth's spear rode up Sebastian's shield and caught him high in the shoulder causing him to turn sideways in his saddle. He quickly recovered and leaned forward. The two slowed, stopped then turned around to face one another. Cheers rose up from both sides of the field as each side encouraged their champion. Beast Boy added his voice to his side as the two riders pushed their mounts towards each other once again.

The Goth leveled his spear at Sebastian. This time Sebastian fully deflected the spear to the side and took a quick swipe back at the Gothic horseman. The two continued a short distance before their mounts came to a halt. Sebastian turned to face his opponent. The Goth leaned forward then slide off his mount and landed hard onto the ground. The Goth's horse stepped back then inspected its rider. It raised its head then turned and slowly strode back towards the other side of the field. Sebastian turned towards the opponent's line and let out a triumphant cry that was soon followed by Augustus' troops.

Sebastian turned and rejoined his colleagues. Beast Boy could see his left shoulder was injured. He quickly took his place next to Beast Boy with his head tilted down grimacing in pain.

"Sebastian, you're hurt."

Sebastian drew in a long breath, "I'm fine. There's no time for it now. Besides, I can show the girls my battle scars later." He turned his head and managed a slight smile through gritted teeth.

Several men emerged from the back of the line carrying javelins and additional quivers of arrows. Sebastian sheathed his sword and took one of the javelins. Beast Boy also took one and held it awkwardly in his right hand.

"Try to hold it in the middle at the balancing point and wait for my signal to throw it," Sebastian instructed. Beast Boy nodded as his heart began to race. The Scythians calmly drew their bows and began to remove arrows from their quivers.

Across the field Beast Boy could see the Gothic cavalry forming; their helmets and spear points glistening in the afternoon sun. With a hearty war cry the group began to charge towards their position.

"Cavalry charge!" barked one of the foot soldiers. There was some movement among the footmen but most seemed confused by the order. Augustus quickly dismounted and headed towards the line instructing the men into their new formation. After a few seconds Beast Boy could see what they were trying to do. One man knelt on the ground holding his shield in front of him while he placed one end of his spear on the ground and angled the point upward in front of him. The other man stood behind him holding his shield above the stooping man's shield with his spear ready to fend off the oncoming horsemen. Augustus and the others pushed the men together shoulder to shoulder forming a rough shield wall to receive the oncoming attack.

The hooves of the approaching Goths grew louder and their war cries added to the frightening din. Beast Boy gulped hard as his heart raced. Augustus' white stallion whinnied, reared up and broke free from the man holding it. It quickly took off and escaped the field of battle. Bericus watched this and grunted in disapproval.

The Goths were closing fast. Beast Boy was sure the feeble wall of men would quickly give away under their onslaught. He looked over to Sebastian who stoically held his ground. Augustus and the other footmen struggled to keep the shield wall in tact.

Beast Boy heard a sharp hiss as the Scythians released their first volley of arrows. The arrows were true and tore through the front ranks of the oncoming Goths. Men fell from their mounts and were caught under the hooves of the other horseman in the following ranks. Beast Boy watched as many of the Gothic horses staggered and threw their riders. Other volleys quickly followed as arrows hissed through the air above the shield wall. The Gothic charge began to fall apart under the Scythians' arrows. Those that reached the shield wall quickly halted in front of the suddenly formidable defense and those that couldn't crashed through the wall in parts and tumbled onto the ground where others quickly descended on them delivering death blows to the fallen horsemen.

"Now, Garfield," Sebastian suddenly barked out his command and threw his javelin into what remained of the Gothic horde. Beast Boy carefully raised his javelin as his mount began to move nervously under him. He held onto the front saddle horn for support and threw the javelin forward over the shield wall and into the group of Gothic horseman. He watched as it shimmied in the air. It was a good throw and hit one of the Gothic horsemen in the upper chest. The rider leaned back in his saddle, reached up, grasped the imbedded javelin and pulled it from his chest. Beast Boy watch transfixed as a small stream of blood spurted from his opponent. The rider turned his mount back towards his line slumped backward then fell heavily to the ground. Beast Boy had his first kill.

Horses whinnied and men cried as the Gothic charge dissolved in front of them. What remained of the horde turned and beat a hasty retreat. Augustus' men let out a great cry as the horseman galloped away.

Augustus quickly mounted another horse. "Come servants of Rome," he cried as he drew his sword. "The enemy is in flight. Forward and drive them from the field!" The Scythians cried in triumph then urged their steeds forward. Sebastian grabbed another javelin and bolted to the front of the group. The men in the shield wall quickly opened a hole in their line to let the horseman through. Beast Boy reached down and grabbed another javelin from one of the men and urged his horse forward.

Beast Boy was the last one through the footmen's line. He turned and looked back as they let out a cry and ran after them. The Scythians surrounded Augustus and continued to shoot arrows into the remnants of the retreating Goths. Even though they were approaching full gallop their aim was deadly accurate. Beast Boy's heart raced as he struggled to maintain his balance. They were several hundred feet from their opponents' line. He could see they were trying to form a shield wall to receive them. He looked back and saw their footmen were trailing badly behind them.

The remnants of the Gothic cavalry crashed through their own line ripping a great hole in their ranks and spreading chaos just as Augustus' group of horseman approached the line. Beast Boy could see their opponents hurriedly rallying their men to receive their attack. The Scythians drew their hooked swords as they closed in on their opponent's devastated line. They sliced their bowstrings and dropped them onto the ground; Beast Boy saw their bows flip and tumble onto the field behind them.

There was a loud crash as Augustus' horseman met the remnants of their opponent's shield wall. Beast Boy could see a flash of a red cap as one of the horses flipped over violently.

"Sebastian," Beast Boy cried as he recognized his friend's red cape. He urged his horse forward into the gap in the line. Augustus' remaining horseman plunged deep into the opponents reserve units. Beast Boy saw his friend's fallen horse emerge from the back of the Scythians who were now swinging their swords. He slowed his horse and quickly scanned the ground looking for his fallen friend among the other bodies and broken equipment that lay strewn on the ground. Sebastian lay motionless; his body was in an awkward position that let Beast Boy know he was dead.

Beast Boy turned his horse and looked to the side. The enemy flanks were quickly closing in on him. Several men stumbled towards him. He raised his javelin and directed it towards the nearest man. It flew true and lodged in his opponent's upper chest near his throat. The man staggered backwards and fell flat on his back.

Beast Boy reached down and drew his sword from the scabbard tied to his horse's side. His heart raced as sweat began to pour down his face. The Alanae footmen were closing ranks threatening to surround Augustus' small group of men. Beast Boy looked back across the field and noticed their footmen had halted about a dozen yards from him. He screamed angrily. His horse began to step nervously to the side as the Alanae closed in. Beast Boy fought to aim his steed back towards their faltering footmen.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he slapped his sword against the hind quarters of his mount urging it forward. He took a swipe at the footmen who were converging on him. He caught one in the neck then made his escape.

He rode to the group of cowering footmen. "Back in line you cowards!" he shouted in disgust. The men quickly reformed under his instructions. "Now let's go, forward and onto Gaul!" he cried. The men's voices rose up as they took heart and pressed towards the Alanae. Beast Boy trotted behind them making sure they were not going falter. As they neared the line Beast Boy sheathed his sword and grabbed one of the footmen's spears. He bounded in front of them intending to drive his men through their opponent's line and rejoin what remained of Augustus' horsemen.

The horse quickly sprinted into a gallop and closed on the opposing footmen. As he neared the line he raised his spear and cast it forward. Beast Boy lost his balance and clasped his left hand on the front saddle horn to steady himself as they neared the line of opposing men. He heard his horse grunt heavily as its legs were taken out from under it flipping it and him forward uncontrollably.

Beast Boy cried out as he awkwardly flew from his mount. His left hand was ripped from the saddle horn and he quickly became disoriented as he tumbled towards the ground. He heard a snap as he landed heavily on his right shoulder. Stars exploded in his eyes as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He tumbled over and came to a rest on his back. He could hear the cries of men surrounding him and the whinnies of horses off to one side.

Beast Boy tried to draw a breath and clear his head. His stomach seized up as pain exploded from his right shoulder. He could not stand and slowly rolled over on his left shoulder after he worked his hand out of his shield straps. Behind him he could see his horse convulse several times. Its chest heaved upward as it let out its dying breath.

"My sword," Beast Boy gritted his teeth as he slowly crawled back to his mount. His body reeked with pain as he finally pulled himself up on his dead horse. He groaned when he realized his sword was underneath his fallen mount. He slowly rolled over and propped his back on his dead steed and laughed to himself figuring the beast had found one last way to thwart him.

Beast Boy's head fell backwards as the din of the battle slowly receded from him. His shoulder and the right side of his body were numb with pain. In the sky he saw the dust of the battle slowly rise into the clear blue sky. Above him were two large birds soaring on the afternoon thermals. Beast Boy thought back to the time he watched Gaius' men lay him gently on the field of battle and wondered if this was what Gaius saw and thought as consciousness slowly left him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Search**

Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding. She had been searching for Beast Boy for hours to no avail. She was exhausted and the other's anxiety only made her task that much harder.

Starfire paced anxiously across the main room's floor while Cyborg and Robin sat on the sectional. "Have you found him?" she asked.

"No Star," Raven replied slightly annoyed. It was a frustrating search. She had been all over Italy and Gaul, from the beginning of Augustus' reign to his death. Why the hell couldn't she find him?

"He gave you his exact location in time," Starfire replied in frustration, "why can't you find him?"

"Easy Star," Cyborg quickly interrupted, "Raven's trying."

Starfire folded her arms and took a seat next to Robin.

Cyborg got up and made his way over to Raven who was in her meditative stance with her eyes closed and head resting in her one hand. "What's up?" Cyborg gently whispered to her.

"I can't find him," she said softly. "I've been over everything twice. He's not there." Raven was almost driven to tears.

Cyborg sighed, "Don't worry, you'll find him. Why don't you take a break for a few minutes?"

"There's no time," Raven countered. "It's my fault he's in trouble."

"Easy now," Cyborg said calmly. "It's not your fault. We'll get him back." He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. Raven looked down and shook her head in agreement.

Cyborg made his way over to the computer and took a seat. "What if he's not where he said he was?"

"What do you mean," Robin asked

"You know how good Beast Boy is with directions. What if he screwed up the description of where he was?" Cyborg continued.

Raven groaned. "If he did it will take me hours if I have to start all over from scratch."

"Maybe not," Cyborg continued. "What do we know about Augustus?" He turned to the others.

"I am not familiar with ancient Earth history," Starfire said.

Robin looked equally perplexed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know some Latin," Raven offered.

Cyborg sighed. "That's what I thought." He turned back to the computer and began to search their databases. "Let's try the net, we don't have anything on ancient history."

"All right, Augustus. The first Roman emperor. Nephew of Caesar," Cyborg listed off the facts he discovered on his search. "Wait a minute, his real name was Octavian?"

"So," Raven replied as she stood up and walked back towards the group.

"So," Cyborg continued. "Augustus is a title not a name. Almost all of the Roman emperors held that title afterwards. So Beast Boy could have met any one of them; there's over four hundred years worth of them after Octavian."

"What about the letters P and X on the shield Beast Boy described?" Robin offered.

Cyborg quickly scanned the list of Roman emperors. "No, there aren't any with those initials," Cyborg said in disappointment. "Could they be some other letters? Did the Romans only use Latin letters?"

"No," Raven replied. "Some Romans also spoke Greek."

"Ok, let's try them. What are P and X in Greek?"

"Rho and Chi," Raven answered.

"Nothing," Cyborg said in disappointment. "Wait, Chi-Rho."

"Chi-Rho, what's so special about that?" Robin added.

"Chi-Rho is an early Christian symbol adopted by the later Roman Emperors when they converted to Christianity." Cyborg explained.

"So we're talking about one of the Christian emperors who was caught in a rebellion," Raven concluded.

"Yea, but that still doesn't help us find out which one. It will narrow it down to two hundred years," Cyborg continued.

"How about those other letters Beast Boy gave us on that man's collar?" Starfire quickly added.

"Let's see, I.V.L.M.A.I." Cyborg began his search anew.

"Wait," Raven interrupted. "There is no J in Latin. They used I instead and V was substituted for U in some cases."

"All right," Cyborg said. The group was really humming nicely now. He punched in the new letters and awaited his search results. "Oh no…"

"What?" Robin quickly said not liking the tone of Cyborg's voice.

The communication consul suddenly came to life. "Someone's activated Beast Boy's communicator," Robin quickly ran to the consul to see who it was.

"Beast Boy, are you there?" Robin shouted into the consul.

Unfamiliar voices replied "_Diabolus_! _Diabolus_!" then there was static.

"Devil??" Raven said curiously as she translated for the others.

"The link is severed. Something happened," Robin glumly explained.

"No!" Starfire shouted in rage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Decimation**

"Beast Boy, are you there?" Robin's voice jolted Beast Boy from his stupor. He opened his eyes disoriented by the afternoon sunlight.

"Robin?" Beast Boy said meekly. He saw two Alanae inspecting his communicator.

"The devil, the devil," they quickly dropped the device and began stomping on it.

"Stop!" Beast boy's voice rose slightly as he realized that they were destroying his only link to his friends. The two men finished smashing the offending device then turned their attention to their wounded opponent.

"We've got a live one," one of them commented as Beast Boy's heart sank. Pain still racked his body. He could offer no resistance as the men closed in on him. One of the men grabbed Beast Boys hair and held his head up exposing his neck. Beast Boy then realized he had been stripped of his armor and weapons. The other man put his sword to his neck. Beast Boy hoped the men would provide him with a quick death and relieve him of the horrible pain he was in.

"HALT," Augustus cried out. "He is _Spectibalis_." The men paused and turned to the man who attempted to command them. They sheathed their swords and released their grip on their captive.

"Augustus," Beast Boy meekly addressed the emperor. He tried to stand but the pain was overwhelming.

"Do not rise _Defensor_," he replied as he knelt next to him. His face was dirty and blood trickled from his head down the side of his cheek. He had also been stripped of his armor and weapons.

"Where is everyone?" Beast Boy asked knowing the answer in advance.

"We are the only ones left from our original group," he glumly replied. Beast Boy slumped further, dulled by the pain and the realization that was lost.

"Get him up now," a finely dressed man on horseback addressed the duo.

"He can not walk in his condition. He is _Spectibalis_. You must provide him with a horse," Augustus quickly demanded. Beast Boy looked up and recognized the rider as the _Dux_ Sebastian had pointed out earlier. The man paused unsure how to respond to his prisoner's demand.

The other footmen looked up at the rider awaiting his decision. He nodded and the men brought a horse forward. Augustus helped Beast Boy to his feet. His head spun as the weight of his arm drove further waves of pain through his body.

Augustus gently boosted him up into the saddle. Beast Boy leaned forward trying to steady himself. From his new perch he could see the remnants of the battlefield. Bodies, broken equipment and dead or dying horses lay strewn around him. Some of the Alanae were wandering through the debris salvaging equipment or scavenging for trophies. Somewhere on that field lay Sebastian's broken body. Beast Boy saw a small group of two dozen unarmed men that were all that remained of their troops. Armed men on foot and several horsemen surrounded them.

"Let's go," the _Dux_ commanded. The _Dux_ and several horsemen took the lead striking out from the field back down the road they had emerged from earlier. Each step Beast Boy's mount took shot agonizing pain through his body. He was sure if he had not been given a horse he would be laying dead on the battlefield. The others fell in behind him but he was in too much pain to notice them.

The group traveled along the road through the afternoon without a break. The afternoon sun was unrelenting and the dust from the road only added to the general misery of the defeated men.

After several hours the group approached a small walled settlement. The group was lead inside to a square and was greeted by another large group of soldiers. Augustus helped Beast Boy off his mount. Beast Boy leaned heavily on him momentarily until he felt some strength return to his legs.

"Come forward Julius," the _Dux_ commanded. Augustus stepped forward as Beast Boy struggled to keep his balance. The _Dux_ unceremoniously stripped him of his purple cape. The opposing troops broke out in cat calls and foul language serenading the disgraced leader.

The captured men were quickly lined up. On of the officers went down the line of prisoners and selected two of them. Other soldiers grasped their arms and dragged them forward then forced both of them to their knees. Jeers erupted from the soldiers in the plaza. Another soldier stepped forward, drew his sword and quickly thrust it into the prone man's throat. The man emitted a wet cry then collapsed onto the pavement as blood quickly pooled underneath his lifeless body. A loud cheer erupted from the other soldiers. The other man struggled with his captors but quickly met the same fate as the other. Soldiers then led the rest of the prisoners out of the plaza.

Beast Boy stood numb watching the proceedings. "What's happening?" he weakly asked Augustus.

"Decimation," he calmly replied. "Punishment for rebellion; the victor always decides the fate of the defeated."

Several soldiers came forward and roughly pulled Augustus and Beast Boy towards a large stone building. Beast Boy nearly collapsed as pain shot back through his body. Both were led inside and down a dimly lit corridor into the bowls of the building then into a dingy basement room. The door quickly swung closed and latched behind them. Dim light filtered in through a small barred window in the door. The stench was nearly unbearable and Beast Boy could barely stand due the immense pain in his shoulder.

Augustus gently lowered him to the floor and knelt over him. "Rest now if you can," he tried to reassure him. Beast Boy figured this was the end. The door opened and two men entered with torches.

"Julius, come with us," one requested. Augustus looked down and nodded to Beast Boy. This would be the last time he would see his clear blue eyes. The light faded and the doors closed behind him leaving Beast Boy lying on the cold floor drifting in and out of consciousness.

Eventually the pain and stench became overwhelming and Beast Boy lay in misery on the cold floor for what seemed like several hours. He could see light intensify in the door's barred window. The latch was engaged and then the door swung open. With great effort Beast Boy hoisted himself into a sitting position. Two men dragged an unconscious body between them depositing it in the middle of the room. By the looks of it they had savagely beat Augustus nearly to death.

Beast Boy barely recognized the man they had taken from him. He began to draw deep breaths as his heart began to race in anger.

"What have you done to him," he demanded.

"We just gave him a bit of the royal treatment," replied one of the guards in a gruff voice. His partner let out a slight laugh. "It doesn't matter. Neither of you are going to see the dawn. We've got bets on what color blood comes out of you when we lop your head off you little green freak."

Beast Boy crawled over and knelt next to Augustus' beaten body. His breaths were shallow and short. Beast Boy closed his eyes as the rage in his body began to rise. His left fist clenched in anger as he drew deep breaths trying to drive out the pain that had consumed him. He let out a fierce shriek helping him focus his rage on his intended targets.

When Beast Boy relented he stood in the dark cell slightly stooped drawing deep ragged breaths. He looked around and noticed both guards lay prone on the floor. He couldn't remember what had just happened. The pain in his shoulder returned with a vengeance as he staggered back to the body of Augustus.

He fell to his knees next to him and closed his eyes as another wave of pain shot through his body. When he looked up a long shadow fell across the room; someone else was entering the cell. Beast Boy dared not turn around. He drew several breaths unsure if he had any more strength to confront the person entering the cell.

"You must be Beast Boy," Warp's voice echoed in the stone cell.

"Yea," Beast Boy replied glumly.

"Come, it's time to go."

"But we were supposed to have an imperial banquette in Gaul," he weakly protested. "Me and Sebastian were going to hook up."

"Oh please," Warp said with a slight laugh. "You don't even know were Gaul is."

"But we were the good guys. We were supposed to win," Beast Boy continued as he watched Augustus draw short breaths.

"Well let that be a lesson to you; the good guys don't always win." Warp opened the time portal grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged Beast Boy into it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Return**

Starfire looked angrily at the dead communication consul. They had lost all contact with their friend. A loud whoosh filled the room as a time portal opened behind them. The Titans all turned and watched Warp drag Beast Boy from the opening.

Beast Boy staggered forward and dropped to his knees cradling his right arm. Starfire rushed to her fallen friend. The portal lay open behind Warp.

"You have hurt him," Starfire cried in anger after seeing the sad state Beast Boy had returned to them.

"No Star," Beast Boy quickly interrupted her. He drew fast deep breaths through his clenched his teeth fighting for consciousness. "He didn't do this to me."

Warp walked over to Cyborg. "My device please." Cyborg handed him his communicator. Warp removed his pod planted it on his suit and handed the communicator back to him.

He turned and confidently made his way back to the portal. "I will be taking my leave of you."

Beast Boy looked up as Warp strode towards the portal. He struggled to his feet as Starfire watched unsure what his intentions were. "Hey Warp," he yelled. Warp turned his head towards him and sneered. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.' He charged his stunned opponent and drove his left shoulder into him sending Warp unceremoniously through the portal. Beast Boy heard a soft jingling of coins hit the floor as searing pain shot through his body. The room began to spin out of control as he collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Beast Boy felt a warm sensation flowing through his body. The pain in his shoulder had eased considerably. He opened his eyes and saw Raven and Starfire huddled over him. Raven's hands were gently pressed against his right shoulder.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said in a light cheery voice. Cyborg and Robin stood further back behind the girls. Beast Boy reached up and pulled both girls towards him in a warm embrace. He closed his eyes and ran his hands lightly through their hair drawing a deep breath and savoring their sweet smells.

"Now I haven't seen him smile like that since he got that free five-gallon container of chocolate tofu ice cream,' Cyborg quickly commented.

Robin laughed. "Hey you three, get a room."

Beast Boy ignored his other friend's snide remarks and enjoyed the warmth of the girls' embraces. "You're just jealous because I got my hands around the two prettiest girls in the city," he replied as he slowly released his embrace. Starfire giggled slightly embarrassed upon hearing Beast Boy's comment.

Beast Boy leaned back and noticed the girls looked almost as ragged as him. He shot them a sly look. "Were you girls fighting over me while I was away?"

Starfire smiled, her eyes glistened as she fought back tears. Raven frowned briefly, "Don't flatter yourself," she dryly replied. "We were actually fighting over Warp."

Beast Boy looked disappointed. "Man, you sure know how to ruin a man's fantasy don't you." He gently touched her face with his hand and ran his finger tips along Raven's cheek and up to her swollen eye. "Thanks for fixing me up."

She looked down, "Hey, it was the least I could do for a friend."

"Ok, enough mushy stuff," Cyborg interrupted. "We're dying to find out what happened to you."

Beast Boy slowly lowered his hand as he tried to gather the thoughts that were racing through his head. "Well, after I talked with you we left the next morning and met up with another group of soldiers. I thought for sure we were going to make it. But the _Dux_, Alanae and Goths caught up to us. We had to turn and fight."

"So you kicked some Barbarian butt!" Cyborg said enthusiastically.

Beast Boy's eyes drifted off momentarily as the thoughts of the battle ran gloomily through his head. "No," he said then paused for a moment to reflect on what he was about to say. "Sebastian said the Scythians would carry us. They were incredible. Each of them must of killed a dozen men," his voice tailed off again after he realized the carnage they had inflicted on their enemies. "We had them on the run. But the Alanae stood firm. They killed Sebastian and threw me off my horse; that's how I hurt my shoulder."

"That's an understatement, you're collar bone was shattered." Raven interrupted. The others looked very sullen.

"When I came to there were two guys fooling around with my communicator." Beast Boy continued. "After they broke it, they were going to kill me. I was in so much pain I didn't really care. But Augustus saved me. He said I was _Spectibalis_. I'm not sure what that means."

"It was like a form of royalty," Raven interpreted for him. "Respectable."

"He also called me _Defensor_. What does that mean?"

Raven let out a short laugh, "He thought you were a public defender."

"Yea, what's so funny about that?" Beast Boy countered still not understanding why Raven was laughing at him.

"A public defender, as in lawyer," she explained. The others laughed at this absurd possibility.

"Well that is kind of funny," he admitted. "I guess it doesn't matter if it saved my life." He paused and sighed. "I wish I could have returned Augustus the favor."

"I guess it wasn't meant to be," Robin interjected.

"Yea," Cyborg continued. "I read up a little bit on this guy. Most of the historians liked him. If he had been more successful, Rome might not have fallen."

Beast Boy sat up on the sectional then slowly stood up. His shoulder felt much better and he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and collapse into his warm bed. The others stood back and watched him make his way out of the main room. Beast Boy paused as he spied about a dozen coins scattered on the floor. He bent over and picked one up and turned to the other Titans.

"Where did these come from?"

The others approached him to see what he had found. "Warp must have dropped them when you pushed him through the portal," Cyborg explained.

Beast Boy inspected the small gold coin. On it was a side portrait of a man with letters inscribed along the outside. He did not recognize the writing.

"Raven, what does this say?"

Raven took the coin and tried to translate the writing for him. "It says _Dominus Noster_ Augustus, _Pious Felix_. That's our lord Augustus pious and happy."

Beast Boy took the coin and quietly repeated the words the soldiers had chanted to Augustus. The other Titans looked curiously at him unsure what he was referring to. Beast Boy didn't comment but turned the coin over and inspected the other side. On it he saw a horseman tumbling off his mount. Along the outside of the coin was inscribed _Gloria Romanorum_. Beast boy closed his eyes and clutched his hands tightly around the coin. He needed no translation for this. He whispered to himself, "To the glory of Rome." He turned from his friends and exited the room.

**Epilogue:**

…There were, moreover, still other emperors in the west..., but although I know their names well, I shall make no mention of them whatsoever. For it so fell out that they lived only a short time after attaining the office and as a result of this accomplished nothing worthy of mention...

_Procopius_, 6th Century Byzantine Historian, from _Bellum Vandalicum_ (the Vandal War, the History of the Wars)


End file.
